White Reaper
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: There is something new in London. She is different from what they have seen. Is she here to wipe out the Phantomhive bloodline or is she here cause of someone from her past? Is she lying or telling the truth? What will Sebastian do with this new maid?
1. New Maid Of Phantomhive

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a Black Butler fanfiction. Things are going to change a lot. There is going to be a OFC in this one. Any one that has died might not be ded in this one. I don't own anything but my oc and plot. All rights goes to their right full owners. I hope you like this story. I been having a anime/manga kick so I hope you like this one.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: New Maid Of Phantomhive**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Every one in the Phantomhive was doing what they do best. But what they don't know is some one is making their way to Phantomhive. Sebastian got a feeling and he couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or bad. Ciel is in his study going threw papers. When someone knocked on the front door.

"Who can that be?" Sebastian said as he went to the door. Every one came down to see who is at the door. Sebastian opened the door to see a young woman with white and black hair standing in front of him. When she turned around around he looked into golden eyes.

"How can I help you Madam?" Sebastian asked her. "Is this the household of Phantomhive?" She said in a low soft voice. Ciel came to the door. "Yes this is but who are you?" Ciel said to the young woman. "I read in the paper that you are looking for a maid." The woman said as she held up a piece of paper with their aid on it. "We just posted this yesterday."

Ciel said to her. "I know sir. I just got into town today and I am looking for work." She said and they could see her tired eyes. "Please come in. We can talk more about it job." Ciel said to her. "Sebastian we will take tea in the study." Ciel said as they walked up the stairs.

The young girl followed him. Once in the study they sat down and looked at each other. "What is your name madam?" Ciel asked her. "My name is Nyla Moontail." Nyla said has she bowed her head to him. "Nyla Moontail what brings you to London?" Ciel asked as Sebastian came back in with tea and sweets. "I been traveling all over the world for years. After I left my home in the states. I been to London a few times and I fell in love with the city. So I came back."

Nyla said and Sebastian pour the tea for them. "I see. Have you ever worked as a maid?" Ciel asked Nyla. "Yes I have young master." Nyla said before she thanked Sebastian for the tea. "What all can you do?" Sebastian ask her. Nyla and Ciel looked at him. "I can cook, clean, anything you need done I will get it done." Nyla said as she looked at him.

"We will take you on for a week to see how you do. Then we will tell you if you are hired or not." Ciel said to her. "Thank you young master." Nyla said as she stood up and bowed to him. "Sebastian take her to her room and give her a maids outfit. Then put her to work." Ciel said to Sebastian.

"Yes young master." He said to him before they left Ciel study. Nether one of them talked at all. Sebastian couldn't tell if this girl is human or something else. When they got to the room Sebastian closed the door behind them. Nyla looked at him and he saw no fear in her eyes.

Sebastian smiled down at her. "If you are here to harm the young master I will kill you." Sebastian said to her. Nyla smiled up at him. "I'm not here to harm the young master. I made a promise to a old friend that I will watch over Ciel Phantomhive. If any one is to harm him, I will send them to hell."

Nyla said and Sebastian looked at her with shock. "I see who did you promise?" Sebastian asked her. "Sorry but its not time to say. But I give you my word that I will never lay a hand on the young master. I would take my own life before I would ever do something like that."

Nyla said to him and Sebastian knew she is telling the truth. "Here is your outfit and I give you a few minutes to change." Sebastian said be for he left the room. Nyla changed into her new outfit then left the room. Sebastian looked down at her as she pulled her hair back.

"The windows need to be washed. I will show you where the stuff is." He said be for showing her where the stuff is. After that they went to the windows that she need to clean. Then he left Nyla to work. Nyla got started on washing the windows. Sebastian watched Nyla as she washed the windows.

Soon Nyla started to sing softly as she worked. Sebastian never heard a voice like hers before or the sad song she is singing. It didn't take Nyla long to finish this hallway. Sebastian smiled a little as he walked over to her. "You weren't lying about doing anything. You did a great job on the windows."

He said before he took her to the other windows. As she worked Sebastian watched her and listen to her singing. It didn't take Nyla to finish all the windows. "Now you can come and help me cook. . ."

Sebastian started before a demonice howl rang out. "What is that?" Nyla asked as Sebastian looked at her. "I didn't hear anything." Sebastian said to Nyla. "You might be a good lier Sebastian but I know what I heard." Nyla said to him. "We have a dog out back." Sebastion said to her.

"I see." Nyla said to him. Sebastian didn't say antying. "Are we going to start on dinner Sebastian?" Nyla said softly to him. Sebastian was a little shock to hear Nyla just forget about the howl. "Yes come this way." Sebastian said before they started to walk. Nyla looked at him as they walked to the kitchen.

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

I never thought a demon would be working here. But I'm a girl of my word I'm here to watch over the family. I told her when the time is right I will come back. How I miss my best friends.

Sebastian showed me to the kitchen. There we started on dinner. I did as the demon asked me. _**I wonder if the others know what this man really is.**_ I thought to my self as I put the food on the tray for the young master.

The other help came in. "Wow that smells so good." Finny said with a smile. "Yeah you really can cook." Boldray said as he took a bite of the food. "I did what Sebastian told me to do. Shall I take the tray to the Lord?"

I asked Sebastian. "No Nyla I shall do it. If you don't mind could you clean up?" He said to me. I bowed to him. "As you wish." I said before I started to clean up while the others watched. I know they don't know how to do their jobs but they have been here for my Lord.

"Nyla is it true you been all over the word?" Mey-Rin asked me. I looked at her then smiled. "Oh yes I have." I said them and their eyes got wide. "That's so awesome!" Finny said as the others nodded their heads.

"The job I had before this made me travel. It is nice to see new places but its nicer to have a place to stay." I said cause moving around is just a pain in the ass. I hope that this will end will.

This house brings back so memories I want to come back and watch over the family once more. So I will do whatever they ask me to do. "Nyla come with me." Sebastian said as he came back into the kitchen as I finished cleaning. "Yes sir." I said before I followed him out of the kitchen.

He didn't say anything as I followed him to a room. When I walked in it smelt of Sebastian and only his. _**This must be his room.**_ I thought to my self. Then I heard the door shut and lock. I turned around but then Sebastian pushed me onto his bed. I looked up at him as he moved between my legs.

"Nyla what are you?" He said before he licked my neck. I moaned into his ear. "You would like to know wouldn't you Sebastian. But I'm not going to tell you." I said before I pushed my body up against his as I purred to him. His eyes got wide before he smiled as he pushed back.

"I see your not shy at all. I will ask you something and if you lie you wont leave this room alive." He said and I just purred at him. "Ask away Sebastian." I purred to him and he blushed a little as I meowed at him. "Are you here for my Lords soul?" He asked me. I purred before I licked him.

"No I'm not here for his soul. Just to watch over him till his end. Then I will move on to watch over the next Phantomhive till they line has died out." I said as I looked into his black eyes. He didn't say anything so I just purred at him. He blushed a little when I purred at him.

"That's a little cute when you do that Nyla. I believe your words Nyla." He said before he licked my lips. I purred before I pushed him up off me. "Sorry Sebastian but I don't think this is the time." I said and he looked a little disappointed. "I see but you will be mine just like his soul."

Sebastian said and I purred at him again before I licked my lips. "You can try and make me yours but I wont give in with out a fight." I said before I rolled over fast. Sebastian looked at me as I sat one top of him. I could feel his hard on when I sat on him. "A lady on top that is something new." He said as he moved his hands to my hips. "I haven't been called a lady in a very long time. Beside you never had anything so good when I'm on top."

I said with a purr before I slide off his body. Before I got off I licked his lips. He sat up as I turned my back on him. Then I turned back to look at him. Sebastian moved closer to me as I moved closer to the door. Before I could open the door Sebastian pushed me up against the door.

"You said you haven't been called a lady in a long time. Why haven't you been called that?" Sebastian asked me as I turned around to look up at him. "You wouldn't believe me right now. So you have to wait till later to find out why." I purred again and he moved closer. "Why must I wait for? I want to know everything about you Nyla." Sebastian said as his eyes turned from black to demon eyes.

"Your demon eyes are so sexy." I purred to him. It seems like Sebastian is found of cats. So this will work for me. "You really think so?" He said with a blushed. I know how demon's play. "Yes I do." I said as I ran one my nail down his chest. "Your eyes rememind me of a cats. They are so beautiful Nyla."

Sebastian said before he ran his finger down the side of my face. I licked his finger when it got close to my mouth. He smiled as he ran his finger over my lips. I nipped at his finger with a purr. "Your a tease Nyla." Sebastian said and I meowed at him. "So cute." He said and I unlocked the door.

"Thank you. But I must be going back to work." I said to him. Sebastian moved back so I could open the door. "What else will you have me do Sebastian?" I asked and he smiled at me. "We could use you skill out side in the garden." He said to me. "Yes sir." I said as I headed to the back door.

As we walked out side some thing huge came running towards us. A demon hound came and I hissed as it came closer. Sebastian held out his hand out and t he hound stopped and licked him. Then he looked at me and licked me. "Bad puppy." I said as I pulled out a new's paper and smacked his snout. "Now sit." I said and the hound sat down. "Good boy." I said as I pulled out doggy treat and gave it to him. He crewed on it then started to eat it.

When finished he looked at me. "Roll over." I said he did it. Another treat, he ate it. "Shack." I said as I held out my hand. He put his paw into my hand. "Good boy. That is it for now, now leave." I said as I gave him his last treat. Sebastian looked at me when the hound left. "Your good with him. But you hissed like a cat." Sebastian said with a small smile. I rolled my golden eyes at him.

"He scared me ok. So what if I hiss when I'm scared. I'm good at making any beast behave." I said to him. Then I looked at the garden and I fell to the ground. "What the hell happened here?" I said as he helped me up from the ground. "Are you alright Nyla? Finny isn't the best gardener." He said as I looked at the dead garden. "I'm fine just in shock to see this place like this." I said as I pushed some of my hair back. "I got a lot of work to do so I better get started." I said as I looked for the shed. "I will help you out. What are you looking for?"

Sebastian asked as he looked at me. "I can do it by my self. You must have other things that needs to be taken care of. Where is the shed at so I can get started." I asked him and he smiled. "The shed is over here. I do have things to but but I can help you if you need it."

Sebastian said as I followed him to the sheds. "If I want a job here at Phantomhive manner. Then I have to pull my weight around here. I thank you for the help but if I can do it on my own then please let me do it. I want to do my part." I said as I bowed to him.

"As you wish Nyla. But till you get the hang of things I will help you out." Sebastian said to me with a smile and he kissed my hand. "Thank you Sebastian. So master please teach me your ways." I said as I bowed to him again.

Then he started to show me how they do things. Its like how I would do it but since this is there house I will do what they ask. As we work Sebastian kept leaving then coming back. The sun started to go down. "That is it for today Nyal. You can take a shower and go to bed if you like."

Sebastian said and I nodded my head. We walked back into the house. I smelt bad from all the hard work but I don't mind. As long as I'm doing something that gets me tired. I walked to my room and got some clothes. Then I headed to the bath. I got the water ready thing took off my clothes and got into the water.

"Mmmm. This feels soo good. I missed having a bath like this." I said softly as I went deeper under the water. Then I heard the door open and closed. I looked back to see Sebastian there.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I said as I turned back and relaxed more. "I just wanted to see if you are enjoying your bath." Sebastian said as he moved closer to me. "I am very much enjoying my bath. You may leave now." I said as I crossed my arms as he moved in front of me. "That is wonderful to hear Nyla." He said as he sat down. I looked at him more as I wetted my hair.

"So are you going to watch me the whole time I bath?" I asked him as I crossed my legs. "I might." He said with a smile. "I'm a lady and your going to watch me?" I said as I put my hands behind my head. Sebastian smiled at me. "Yes so you can take your time." Sebastian said with a smile.

I started to purr as I licked my hand and brush it across my face. I did this for a while and Sebastian watched me as I watched him back. I licked my fingers and ran them threw my hair. His face turned pink when I was doing this. "Meow?" I said as put my head to one side.

"So cute!" Sebastian said as he moved closer. "Your to much some time's Sebastian." I purred as moved down and rolled over to my stumach and looked at him. Sebastian looked at me. "Sorry but the kitty in you is bring this out of me Nyla." He said as he patted my head and I purred.

Its been a week since I started test week. When the young Lord is around Sebastian don't look at me. But when my lord is out of the room Sebastian would be come another person. "The Lord want's to see you Nyla." Sebastian said to me. I put my rag down and followed him to Ciel study.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Come in." Came our master said. We walked in and I bowed to my master. "You called for me my lord?" I said after I bowed to him. "Yes Nyla your week is up and Sebastian has been tell me how helpfull you been. So we are going to keep you around full time. Do you have any demans?"

Ciel said as he looked up from his papers. "I will work every day but Sunday's. That is all. Thank you for letting me stay and work for you young master." I said to him. "That will work for me. But one day for rest isn't enough. Take Sunday and Monday off. Tomorrow you can start your day's off. Since its Sunday."

Ciel said to me. "Thank you master." I said as I bowed to him. "You may leave now Nyla and welcome to the family." Ciel said before he went back to work. "Thank you master." I said before I left the room with Sebastian following me. "You have tomorrow off what are you going to do?" Sebastian asked me. "I'm going to see a old friend tomorrow. I haven't see him in a while."

I said and he growled at that. "When are you going to leave?" He asked me with a growl. "In the morning. Why?" I purred at him. "Cause we are going into town as while. We take you with us." Sebastian said to me. "Thanks Sebastain." I said as I headed for my room. "Your welcome my lady. I see you in the morning." Sebastian said before he kissed my hand and left me there. I got ready for bed then went to sleep. I just felt like I went to sleep when I heard some one knocking on my door.

"I'm up." I called out. "Good we be leaving soon." Sebastian said before he left. I got up and dressed in my normal clothes. Then I went out and waited for them. It didn't take them long and we all got in. "Where would you like to be dropped off Nyla?" Ciel asked me I smiled at him. "Where ever you guys stop I can take off from there my master." I said and they looked at each other.

"Ok." Ciel said and the ride went by fast. I had a book so I read it. Then next thing I knew we stopped. "We be here later so meet us here so we can go home." Sebastian said before he got out. I let Ciel go first then I got out. They walked into the building we stopped in front of.

 _ **The undertaker**_. I read and smiled as I walked to the door. "Tell us undertaker what we need to know." Ciel said with rage. I heard undertaker laughing. "You know what I want master."

He said with a laugh. I smiled as I walked in. "Come on Mickey tell them and I give you something else that you like." I said and every one looked at me. "Nyla! ! !" Mickey yelled as I walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. "Mickey?" Sebastian and Ciel said at the same time. Mickey sat down and I jumped onto his lap and he put his arms around me.

"That's my nickname for him. Isn't that right Mickey?" I said with a smile and Sebastian growled at us. But Ciel didn't hear him. "Yep my Nyla gave me that name a long time ago. She is the only one can call me that." He said as he rubbed his face against my shoulder.

"Undertaker what do you know about The White Reaper?" Came I high voice as a man with red hair ran in. "Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel said to him. I heard story's from Mickey about him.

"Who the hell are you?" Grell said with rage and hatred as he looked at me. Sebastian hit him and I smiled. "What are you talking about? That is the white reaper?" Ciel asked. Mickey laughed a little as he pulled me closer to him. "Grell you should know. The white reaper is the reaper ever reaper wants to be."

Mickey said to them. "I never heard of him." Grell said and it took everything I had not to laugh out. "What a shame Grell but this might help you out master with what you are hunting." Mickey said. "Tell us." Ciel said as they sat down on come coffins. "The white reaper isn't your normal reaper. _**He**_ didn't come to us like the others. This reaper is more power then any one in the reaper world. Even powerful then the higher ups."

Mickey said but Grell cut in. "Should you be tell that while its here?" He said as looked at me. I grabbed Mickey's knife that he carrys on him and threw at the red reaper. It pined him to the wall. "I'm not a it I'm a lady. . . .a deadly lady if you piss me off." I said and Ciel looked at me with shock. I smiled at him. "Fear not master. I will never hurt you. Use me as you please. I am your servent do as you please with me."

I said and he nodded. Grell didn't say anything so Mickey went on. " _ **He**_ is something very different form anything that walks in the dark. Some say the white reaper is one of a kind. _**He**_ heh will stop at nothing to get a soul."

Mickey said with a giggle. "It sounds like you know him." Sebastian said with a growl as his eyes are on me. "We worked together for years till something happened. Then _**he**_ left and I haven't seen _**him**_ in some years now." Mickey said still giggling. I wish he would stop cause I want to laugh to. "What did you mean by he will stop at nothing to get the soul? Human souls aren't that hard to get."

Ciel said in a bord voice. "Master this isn't your normal reaper. The white reaper has more power. Human souls are to easy besides. _**He**_ don't reaper humans." Mickey said and I turned to see him smiled hugely at them. "What does that mean?" Ciel said with a little bit of fear.

I didn't like hearing my master's voice like. "The white reaper is the reaper for anything _**he**_ seen fit that needs to be reaper. What I am saying is that _**he**_ reapers demons and angels and everything in between." Mickey said. "How did you two meet?" I asked with a small smle. Mickey smiled even bigger.

"I just became a reaper when I first meant _**him**_ I hear about the white reaper but I just thought _**he**_ was just a story. It was a dark rainning night. I was out getting the souls I need to get. Then out of no where a demon came to take the soul before I could reap it.. . ." He said before Grell cut him off.

"No demon can do that." He said and Mickey laughed harder. "Mickey its not the time to be laughing like that." I said in a low dark voice only he could hear. "Sorry Nyla. Before _**he**_ wiped them out there was a few demons that could do it if they were powerful enough to do it. I never seen a demon like that. I came at me and I was ready to fight then out of nowhere I see a pure white flash. Like pure white snow falling for the first time. _**He**_ saved my life cause that demon could have eaten my own soul. _**He**_ told me about this later. I took a liking to the white reaper. We talked and _**he**_ would help me out while I reaped. No one ever saw _**his**_ face it was some years later when _**he**_ let me see what he truly looks like. . .I've never seen a face like _**his**_ before."

Mickey said with a blush. I to blushed at this cause it was cute to see him like this. "Does this white reaper have a name?" Sebastian asked him. " _ **He**_ does but I wont tell cause if I do then he would come and reap me. If that happend then who would tell you the news." Mickey said. "If this white reaper reaps demons and angel souls what does he do with them? Cause I haven't seen a book on them."

Grell said to Mickey. Mickey laughed at him. "There would never be a book on them. Cause he eats their souls Grell. Sometimes he even eats human souls or gives them to demons who can rip them apart more painfully then a reaping." Mickey said with a creepy smile on his face now.

They looked shock to hear that but the looks on their face is worth it. I put my face into Mickey's neck so they wouldn't see me smiling or laughing. "What is wrong Nyla?" Sebastian said to me. "I think I scared my dear friend." Mickey said in a low voice as he rubbed my back.

When I calmed down I looked at them. "I am fine just that last part was a little scary. Demons ripping your soul apart is something I do not wish to see." I said as I leaned back into Mickey's body. Sebastian growled again as he looked at me. "If the white reaper is your friend ask him if he is doing the killings?"

Sebastian asked him. "I know for a fact it isn't the white reaper. Cause he has been hunting someone for the past three years. If the body's are humans he wont be the one. The white reaper wont take souls that aren't ment to be taken he wont do it. His revenge for the one that killed his two best friends."

Mickey said this time his smile fadded. "Then if its not the white reaper then who could it be?" Ciel said out loud. "I don't know master." Mickey said before he nuzzled my neck. Making Sebastian to glare at Mickey. "If we hear anything bassy we let you know." Grell said as he threw him self at Sebastian.

But he just kicked him away. "Thank you Grell." Sebastian said as they stood up. "Nyla we will be back later to pick you up." Sebastian said before they left.

 _ **Hello my Minions! ! ! I hope you liked my first chapter. What did you think of this? Is it good or not? Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	2. New Enemy & A Old Hunt

_**Chapter 2: New Enemy & A Old Hunt**_

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

After they left I made us some tea. "So Mickey how have you been?" I asked as I sat down. "Good Nyla I retired some time go but I help out the other reapers when need be. So if your back did you?" Mickey asked and I shook with rage. "No I haven't. But I'm hoping it will come to finish what it started." I growled with rage. "I see. So do you think the killings are him?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I would really hate to say I hope so. Cause the lifes that have been taking is sad. But I want to take my revenge of the monster. You don't know how long I been hunting him down." I said before I took a small sip of tea. "Its been three years right?" Mickey said with out smiling. "In this time it might have been three years but with my gift its been a lot longer. Lets talk about something else before I get pissed."

I asked my dear friend. "Any thing you want Nyla. But how long if you don't mind me asking?" Mickey asked. I know he wants to know. To him its only been three years but to me its been so much longer. "Over a 600 years. But they is just cause he is hard to find. Every time I stopped he would hid till he jumps again. Some times he would lay low for years then pop up again. I really have missed you Undertaker." I said with a smile at him. Mickey smiled back at me as he put his hand over mine. "I have missed you to Nyla." He said and I looked past him to his desk.

"When is the last time you did paper work?" I asked him knowing the answer. "Years I think." Mickey laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. I pulled out my newspaper and smack him with it. "You dum ass Mickey. Will lets get work on it." I said as I finished my tea and went to the disk.

There I started to look at all the papers. "This is going to take me today and tomorrow to finish. Mickey I guess our fun time has to wait till my next two days off." I said and he looked a little sad. But he came over and started to help me.

Its been hours and master Ciel and Sebastian came in. "Nyla your ready to go?" Sebastian said but they had shock eyes. "Sorry but Undertaker needs my help with work. So I be staying here till tomorrow. I walk home when ever I get done." I said as Mickey kept rubbing my shoulders. Sebastian growled as he looked at Mickey. "You sure Nyla? I can send someone at sun down to pick you up."

Ciel said to me. "Master that is nice of you. But you don't have to go to so much trouble to me. I really don't mind walking." I said with a smile at him. Ciel blushed a little. "Nyla that is nice of you to say that. I will send Sebastian to get you at sun down." Ciel said. "Yes master." I said with a smile. "Yeah. Lets go Sebastian we shall take our leave now." Ciel said before he turned around.

Sebastian nodded at me then growled at Mickey. "You better not let anything happen to Nyla." He said before he followed the master out. "I think the demon has a thing for you kitty."Mickey said as he kissed the top of my head. "He does but I don't know what he is playing at right now. So I'm going to watch him and see what is going on. Kitty? My pet name you gave me after you saw." I said as I looked up at him.

"I didn't think you want your new family to know your nickname kitty. You been doing so much work how much more do you have?" Mickey asked me. "While since you kept everything and in order I should be done in a hour." I said with a sly smile. Mickey smiled back as he laugh. "I close the shop tomorrow." He said as he pushed his hair back. I missed his eyes and a shame that he hids them.

"Mickey come here." I said as I put my head back. Mickey came closer and put his face above mine. I reach out and touched his smoothed face. "Yes?" Mickey said as he smiled down at me. I smiled before I pulled him down and kissed his lips. His eyes got wide with shock before we closed our eyes. Then we pulled away. "Thanks for the kiss Mickey. Let me finish up and we can have some fun." I purred at him. "Ok kitty." Mickey said as we started to work more. The next hour went by fast and in no time. I got up and rubbed my ass cause it felt numb.

"What's wrong kitty you butt numb?" Mickey said as he pushed me up against the wall and pushes him self up against me. "Mmm Mickey." I said as I pushed out my ass against him."Nyla." He said before he picked me up and took me to his room. There he threw me on to this bed and got of top of me.

I smiled up as him as his hands ran down my body. "How long as it been since we had sex Undertaker?" I purred to him. "Far to long I hate to say. But I have missed being inside of you Nyla." Mickey said before he kissed me. I kissed him back as one of his hands slide it up my inner thigh and up. I moaned softly into our kiss as his hand reach my sweet spot.

He moved my thong to the side and started to rub my pussy. I moaned louder as he slide a finger inside my wet pussy. Then we started started to take off each others clothes. "My you kept up with your body Mickey. Mmm." I said before I licked one of his scars that he had on his chest.

"A reaper has to keep in shape. Beside I know how you like a beast in shape." Mickey said as I rubbed his cock. "You know me all to well Mickey." I purred to him before he moved my hand away and pinned it above my head with his own hands. Then he rammed his cock deep into my pussy.

I screamed out as he kept going. With each thrust Mickey did my a shiver run threw me with pure pleasure. I moaned as I held on to him. I licked his neck all the way up to his ear. Then I nibbled on his ear making him moan against my neck. Then with out warning I rolled him over.

"Ooo what is this Nyla?" Mickey said as I started out slowly. I started to go up and down on his rock hard cock. I slide my hands down my body to his. My hands rested on his hard stumach. It helped me push my self up then I would come down hard. Making Mickey moan as he put his hands on my hips.

"I never knew this could feel so good." Mickey said before he thrusting up into me. I arched my back as I my breasts bounced. Then I started to moved in circles making Mickey moaned louder. Slowly I started to pick up the speed. Mickey pulled me down and kissed me hard.

I kissed him back as he rolled back over putting me back on my back. "What to try something else?" I purred to him. Mickey looked at me. "What did you have in mind?" He asked with a smile.

I rolled over to my hands and knees. Then I wiggled my ass at him. "Put it in me and see how it feels." I said as I wiggled my ass again. "Ok this is new Nyla. But I will try it and see." Mickey said before he slide it cock into my pussy. "Wow this feels good too." Mickey moaned as he put his hands on my hips and thrusted into me.

"Harder Undertaker." I moaned as I put my back into his pillow. "Yes Nyla." Undertaker said before he went harder. I screamed into the pillow. Mickey might look like a silly guy but he is a beasty in bed.

"Damn girl I'm at my peak." Mickey said as he went faster. "Me to! !" I screamed into the pillow. Then I felt my self clamp down around his cock and I let go. Shortly after that Mickey pushed him self deep into me and let his hot sticky cum went deep inside me. I liad down panting with Mickey laying on top of me with his arms around me panting with me. "That was great Nyla. I never thought to do some of that would be so much fun." Mickey said before he kissed my back. I giggled a little cause it tickled a little. "I picked up a threw things while I traveled. I'm glade you like it. But that isn't all I picked up." I said as I yawned.

Its been a few hours of this and its been years since I had sex. So its going to be a while before I can keep going till sun up. "You look tired Nyla." Mickey said as he covered us up. I could smell dust on the covers. "I am but tomorrow I will start cleaning your place.

I got a good outfit for cleaning and you will like it a lot." I said with a smile as I closed my golden eyes purring. "I can't wait. I can't wait to get back to how we use to be." Mickey said before he licked my shoulder before he nuzzled me.

I can tell he is just as tired as I am. "Lets sleep and we can talk more in the morning Mickey." I said before I started to fall asleep.

I felt someone pull me closer to warmth. I rubbed my face against the warmth of Mickey's bare chest. "Mmm." Came a tired voice of Mickey. I licked his chest, then he tighen his arms around me. "Morning Mickey." I said before I kissed his lips.

"Mmm." Mickey said as he pulled me on top of him. I love how my body fits with his. I wiggled my hips and Mickey moaned into our kiss. "What time is it?" Mickey asked. I looked out side.

"The sun isn't up yet so its early." I said with a smirk. Mickey laughed as he rolled over and got between my legs. I could feel his cock and it is hard but not as hard as it could be. I smiled as I pushed him back and he looked at me. As I got between his legs. "What are you doing Nyla?"

Mickey asked before I looked up at him with a smirk. "You see Mickey." I said before I licked his cock and his eyes got wide. Then I started to suck on it and his hands went into my tiger color hair. Yes I said tiger color hair. My hair is black and white but I have black strips mix into my white hair.

Just like a white tiger my strips is my own no other tiger has this kind of strips. I was born like this and I love my hair. I sucked his cock more and used my tounge on it as while. His hand pulled my hair softly. Once his cock was hard I stopped and smiled at him. "How did you know how to do that?"

Mickey said with a huge smile on his face. I giggled at me as I crawled on top of him. "Like I said I learned a few things while I traveled. So did you like it?" I said as I pushed my self onto his cock. "I like it a lot Nyla. Your so good at that." Mickey moaned as I started to rock my hips.

"Good cause I been dying to try these move's out for a very long time." I moaned as I went a little faster. "I can't wait to see what else you can do." Mickey moan as he slid his hands up my body to my breast.

He squeesed them making me moan as I threw my head back. I love how his cock in me while his warm hands are around my huge breasts. I moaned louder as I can feel his huge cock rubbing against my pussy walls. "Ohh Mickey! ! !" I yelled as I went faster and he thrusted up into me.

"Nyla! !" Mickey yelled with me. Then he pushed me back with out pulling out of me. Mickey kept going but with each thrust he went hard. I moaned louder with each thrust. I started to lose track of time. The pleasure of this is making my head spin. Then the sun hit my eyes and I opened them.

"When did I passed out?" I said as Mickey came over to me with a cup of tea. "After we both climaxed. I never thought you would pass out. But your so cute when you sleep. You only been asleep for a hour." Mickey said as I sat up naked and drank my tea. "You remember how I like my tea."

I said before I kissed his cheek. "How could I forget? How much time we spent together I own you like the back of my scythe." Mickey said with a smile. "True. So very true. You are the only one that know's me the real me and still like me." I said as I drank more of this great tea.

"Nyla what are we going to do after our tea?" Mickey asked me as he took a drink of his own tea. "Take a shower then start cleaning." I said and he smiled at me. "I haven't thanked you for all your help." Mickey said as he looked at me. I like it when he has his hair out of his eyes. "I love helping you out Mickey. You are my Undertaker after all. I would do anything for you." I said with a bigger smile.

Mickey blushed a nice pink color. I giggled at him. "Your cute when you blush Mickey." I said and he smiled at me. "Thank you Nyla for everything you been doing for me." Mickey said and I nuzzled him with a purr. "You don't have think me Mickey. I do it cause you are my best friend. You are one of the few peopel I truly trust." I said with a purr. Mickey had tears running down his face.

"That is so sweet." Mickey sobbed a little. "Mickey I never thought of you as a crier. But you are still a cutie." I said and he kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled as we pulled apart and finished my tea. "What to take a bath with me?" I asked Mickey and he smirked at me. "Love to."

Mickey said as I stood up and Mickey's eyes ran all over my body. "Come on you silly reaper." I giggled as I pulled him to the bathroom. There we got the tub ready and then got in. Mickey got behind me and I leaned back into his arms. Relaxing in the water with Mickey brings me back to the old days. Mickey nuzzled my neck and I felt happy. Its been a very, very, very long since I felt this emotion. Its nice to feel something different.

"What are you thinking about kitty?" Mickey asked me. I smiled before spoke. "Just enjoying this feeling I have. It's been a very long since I felt like this." I said softly back to me. "What feeling is that kitty?" Mickey asked me before he nibbled on my ear. "Happy." I said back to him with a little moan. Mickey pulled me closer to his body. "Its been a while since you smiled after that day." Mickey said in a low voice.

"I know but I wont be truly happy till I finish want I started." I said back to him. "I know kitty." Mickey said in a low sad voice. "We better get out so I can start on cleaning." I said to him. "Yes kitty." Mickey said before we got out. Mickey left the room and I put on my French maid outfit. When I came out Mickey looked over at me. His eyes ran over me once and his nose started to bleed.

"Oh master your nose is bleeding!" I said with worry as I ran over to him. Trying not to smile as I put a hanky to his nose."M-master?" Mickey stamered a little with a blush. "I thought it was funny." I said with a smile. After his nose stopped bleeding I started to clean. Mickey started to make more coffin's.

I dusted, washed the window's, put his books in order, swiped the place up, mopping, making tea and snacks. "Wow you made this place look really good. You think you can come and clear twice a month?" Mickey said as he sat me on his now clean desk. "Yes Mickey I will." I said as his slide his hands on my bare legs.

"How much do you want?" Mickey asked as he pulled me to the edge of the desk. "Just sex will do. Every time I come if your not busy I want that." I said with a purr as his and ran up and down my legs. "I can do that." Mickey laugh as he moved closer. But then the door burst opened and Sebastian came in.

The look in his eyes could kill. "Undertaker what are you doing Nyla?" He said in a dark voice. "Just talking to Nyla." Mickey said before his hands went inside my inner thigh. Sebastian growled as watched Mickey's hands. I watched them both looking at each other. "What about your hands?"

Sebastian growled as he moved closer to us. "They have a mind of their own." Mickey laughed at him. Sebastian moved closer and I can feel his rage. I jumped down and got between them. "Ok boy's that's enough now. While Mickey its good seeing you again and spending time with you. I will see you on my next days off."

I said before I kissed his cheek and Sebastian pulled me with him out of the shop. He then picked me up and took off. I can tell Sebatian is pissed off. Once we got into the woods I looked at him. "Sebatain you can put me down now." I said and he looked down at me then put me on my feet.

I ran my hands down my outfit. "What the bloody hell are you wearing Nyla?" Sebatian said as his nose started to bleed. "Oh Sebatian your nose is bleeding." I purred before I wipped off the blood from his nose. Sebatian blushed as I moved closer to him. "Nyla did that Undertaker make you wear this outfit?" Sevatian said as his eyes looked at my body.

"Nope I picked it out to clean the shop. Do you like it Sebatian?" I said after the blood stopped. "Yes I do Nyla. You going to wear that when your working?" Sebatian said with a smile. "I don't think the young master would like that." I said to him. "He wouldn't mind." He said but I knew it was a lie.

Master wont say anything about it. Sebatian just want me in it so he can sneak looks at me. "While if the master wont mind then I guess if you like it I wear it." I said and he looked at me with big eyes. "Good now lets get going." Sebastian said before he put his hand into mine.

 _ **Sebatian's pov**_

When I first saw Nyla something in side me stired. I never seen any female like her before or made me feel this way. Every time I look at her my demon heart starts to beat faster. All I want to do is fuck her for the rest of our life's. I talked to Ciel on to keeping Nyla as our maid.

But when I found out that she knows the Undertaker. I didn't like that at all, but what I really hated the most is that she stayed the night. I was ok till I walked in and saw what they were doing pissed me off. Nyla sitting on the desk with the Undertaker between her legs with his hand on her bare legs.

At the moment I was to pissed off to noticed what she was wearing. Then he moved his hand to the inner thighs. Before I could do anything Nyla got off and then we left. Now we are walking in the woods to get to the house. I held her hand as we walked threw the dark woods.

The wind blew and I felt Nyla shiver. "Here." I said as I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders. Nyla blushed as she looked up at me. "Thanks Sebatian." Nyla said in a soft voice. "Your welcome my lady." I said as I held her hand again. Nyla put her head on my arm as we walked on.

I smiled a little when she did this. "So how long have you known the Undertaker?" I asked her. Nyla slowled down to a stop. "I met him when I first came to London. I bumped into him after a murder. He was walking back to his shop with the body. It looked like he needed help.

So I walked over to him and asked if he needed help. After that we started to talk. Soon after that we became friends. Every time I came to London I made sure to come and see him." Nyla said as we started to walk again.

Something about that didn't seem right. But just like very one else in this world. She has the right to hid things. I smiled as I pulled her closer to my body. "So can you tell me what you are now?" I asked her. Nyla smiled up at me before she stuck out her tounge. "Nope silly Sebatian. Why do you want to know so badly what I am?"

Nyla said with a sexy smile. "Cause I want to know everything about you Nyla." I said with a smile at her. "I see what if you don't like something about me?" Nyla said as her happy smile turned into a small sad one.

"There isn't anything that make me not like you." I said with worry about her. What can she be hinding that would make me not like her. "If you say so Sebatian." Nyla said in a voice that she don't believe me. Before I could say anything. The wind blew and a scent was on it. It smelt liked a angel but something wasn't right right it. Nyla started to growl with rage. I looked down at her and I saw Nyla's eyes change. They looked like a demons. But the power that is coming off her is something else.

I never felt any thing like this before. "What's wrong Nyla?" I asked her as she started shack. "I know that scent!" She growled with a bleeding rage that I can feel coming off her. "Who does it belong to?" I said as I took in the scent once more so I can remember it.

"Some one I been hunting him for years." Nyla growled as she took a step towards the scent. I took her hand. "It's gone Nyla you shouldn't go running off. Nyla I don't know what this monster did to you but you can't go off by your self." I said with worry and rage.

Cause what ever this thing is, is making Nyla acting strang. "Its going to pay very soon." Nyla said as she started to calm down. I just hope that Nyla will open up to me more about this monsters.

 _ **Hello my minions! ! ! I hope you like this chapter! What did you think of it? Was it ok? Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	3. Take One For The Team

_**Chapter 3: Take One For The Team**_

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

When we got back to the house. Sebastian walked me to my room. "Thank's Sebastian." I said in a low voice. Now I know he is close I just have to wait a little longer. "Your welcome Nyla." Sebastian said as I started to take my clothes off. "Mmm." Sebastain said as he closed the door.

I turned around to see Sebastian. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs as I leaned back on my hands. Sebastian's eyes looked me up and down before he moaned a little. "You like what you see Sebastain?" I teased him. "Yes Nyla." Sebastian said as he walked over to me. I opend my legs and purred at him. "You know when you do that is turns me on." Sebastian said as he put his hands on my knees and pushed them out my legs a little more.

"I can see that." I said as I saw his cock starting to get hard threw his pants. "What are we going to do about this?" Sebastian said with a smile. I smiled as I reached out and touched his cock. He moaned and his cock moved a little. Sebastian moved his hand up my bare legs. I purred some more as I undid his pants. I never thought his cock could be this big or thick.

I moaned to have him. "You like what you see?" He asked me. I licked my lips up at him as I rubbed his cock more. "Yes I do Sebastian." I said before I licked the tip of his cock while I looked up at him. I saw his eye grew a little wide. Then I put my mouth it and started to suck on it. "I never had some one do this. . . .It feels great." Sebastian moan. Then I pulled him onto the bed and got between his legs. I sucked on his cock till her got rock hard.

When I pulled away I licked my lips. Before I got say anything Sebastians pushed me back and ripped off my thong and rammed his huge cock into me. It took everything I had not to scream. It felt so good that I want to scream. Sebastian put his head in the crook of my neck.

I can feel his hot breath on my neck and I put my legs around him. "Mmm I like that." Sebastian said softly against my ear. All I could do was moan into his ear. Cause Sebastian wasn't slowing down. I smirked before I rolled him over and he looked shocked. I giggled softly as I looked down at him. "What never had a woman on top Sebastian?" I purred at him.

Sebastian put his hands on my hips. "No I never had a woman on top before." Sebastian said with a wicked smile on his lips. I smiled back as I started off slow. Sebastians eyes never left mine as I bounced up and down on his huge cock. I moaned softly as I started to pick up speed. As I did this Sebastian thrusted up into me. Oh how much I wished these walls were sound proof.

"Your good at not making loud noises Nyla." Sebastian said when I put my face against his neck. I smiled against his neck before I licked him. "I don't want to wake up the others. So I know how to keep it down even if I want to scream." I purred to him as he thrusted up hard. "I see."

Sebastian said before he rolled me back over and when demon speed on me. I climax at the same time as Sebastian pushed him self deep into me and let out all of his hot sticky cum into me. I felt it fill me up and spill out of me. Sebastian laid next to me and pulled me closer to his body. I was a little shock to see him doing something like this. I nuzzled him while I purred softly.

Sebastian didn't seem like the guy to do something like this. Holding a female like this and smiling as while. But something inside me seemed to be happy with this. This feeling is nice I wish I had it more. Sadly for me if I want to keep this feeling more then just one night at a time.

I need to find my soulmate. Being cursed when I was younger I got hexed my one of my many older brothers. To be truly happy and free I have to find my soulmate. I knew it was hopeless so I just lived for the moment. One thing I found out about this curse is I can't have kids till I find my one and only. No that isn't why I have sex all the time. Sex just helps me feel somethings.

Most of the time I'm just going threw the motions. Most of time I don't feel anything but revenge. "What are you thinking about my lady?" Sebastian said whispered into my ear. I looked up to see him looking down at me. "Just thinking about stuff." I said and he raise a eyebrow. I took a deep breath.

"Just things from my past till now." I said as I rolled over. But Sebastian pulled me back into his chest. "Are they good thoughts or bad thoughts Nyla?" He whispered into my ear before he nibbled on it.

I giggled a little when he did this. "I guess bad and good. It just how you see it. To me it don't really mater if its good or bad." I said softly as I relaxed into his strong arms. "Would you like to talk about it Nyla?" Sebastian asked me as he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Its nothing really just thinking about the hex that was put on me when I was younger." I said as I closed my eyes. "What is this hex? What does it do?" Sebastian asked me as he slid his and to my breast and squeezed a little. I smiled as I looked down at his black finger nails then my own. I love the color back a lot and with my nails like this I don't have to worry about painting them black.

"One of my brothers hate's me more then the others. He hexed that I will never truly be happy or free till I found my soulmate." I said to him. I felt him looking at me so I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"How do you know that is true?" Sebastian asked softly. I smiled and laughed softly at him. He waited for me to stop. "Sorry." I said before I went on. "Cause with all the sex I had no once have I been pregnant. Normal I don't feel anything beside my revenge. The only time I feel something real is with sex or being around Mickey.

Cause he knows what I'm going threw and he took the time to help me." I said and he looked sad. I never thought that he could even know how to look like that. "I see now why you are close to the Undertaker now. If that is true then I will break the hex if its the last thing I do." Sebastian said to me before he kissed my lips.

For some reason every time we kiss or touch I feel a zing go threw me. I don't know if Sebastian feels it but I know I do and I don't get why. Cause I never felt the zing with anyone else before. "How are you going to do that? Killing my brother wont work cause I did that still nothing." I said as I rolled on my back and he top of top of me. Sebastian laid on top of me nuzzled between my breasts.

"I have my ways Nyla. To make sure this works you can't have sex with anyone beside me for a while." Sebastian said with a smile. I growled at him. "I can have sex with anyone I want Sebastian. Beside sometime's sex is the only way to get things done." I said to him and he growled at me.

"Your mine Nyla." He said to me. That's a first for me. To have a demon or any other male said I'm his. "I don't see your name on me." I said back and he smiled at me. "I don't need to put my name on your beautiful body Nyla." Sebastian said and I don't understand it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "You just have to figure it out Nyla." Sebastian said with a devilish smile. I growled at him. "Your so evil Sebastian. . .I like it." I said with a smirk. Sebastian looked happy. Then his hand slid down my body and started to warm me up once more.

The next day I wore the French maid outfit. The others were shocked to see me in something like this. But the boys didn't mind at all. Mey-Rin was shock and it seemed like she wanted one. After she saw Sebastian stop and look at my ass when I bent down to pick up a box.

I waited for her to ask me where she could get one. But she never asked. So all morning Sebastian was there every time I bent down. I'm on break so I made me some lunch. I know demon's like's souls and I do like my souls. But they just don't fill me up like they use to.

So I make a spice that make's food more enjoyable to demons. As I cooked Sebastian came in and sniffed the air. "I never said this before but that smells great. Its making me want some." Sebastian said as he came over.

He put his hands on my hips as he leaned over my left shoulder. "Will why don't you take a quick lunch break with me then." I said as I made to plates of food. Sebastian looked at me with wide eyes. "You eat human food Nyla?" Sebastian said as he sat next to me. "Yes." I said as I took a bite.

"Why?" Sebastian said before he took a bite and looked at me with shock. "Cause it fills me up and I don't have to do all that hard work you do." I said with a smile. Cause he start to eat with me.

"But how did you make it taste like them?" He asked me with a huge smile. I pulled out my soul spice from my pocket. "With this." I said as I showed him it. "What is it?" Sebastian asked me as he sniffed the bottle. "Soul spice." I giggled at him. He smiled a little at the name.

"So you put some of this on the food and it makes it taste so good?" He said as we ate a little more. "Yes and you get your fill of want ever kind of souls you like." I said as I finished up eating. Since my breaks are short. "I like it. You think you can cook for me some time?" Sebastian asked.

Before I could say anything Ciel came in and looked at us with the others behind him. "We have a very importen person coming over tonight for dinner to night. We need to make sure he don't see Pluto." Ciel said in a firm voice. "Master let me take the puppy out of a camping trip." I said to Ciel who looked a little shocked. "You sure Nyla?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm sure master. Beside the puppy looks like he likes the woods so I take Pluto as far as I can." I said to him. He smiled at me. "Thank you Nyla for your help." Ciel said to me and I smile down at him. "Any time master." I said and we got back to work. I had a few hours before I had to take Pluto into the woods. As the morning turned to afternoon. I started to get ready.

As I bent down to pick up my bag I heard something run up behind me and started to sniff me then I felt a tounge lick me down there. "What the bloody hell! !" I yelled as I stood up and turned around to see a naked handsome man sitting on the floor acting like a puppy.

He had this collar around his neck. He barked at me as he licked his lips. "What is going on?" Sebastian said as he came up to use. But the demon wraped his arm around my legs and start lick my legs. His tounge went higher up my leg. "Pluto stop that." Sebastian said and I looked back down at the man.

So he is a demon hound. Cute little beast. He reminds me of me when I was going threw my kitty years. "What a cute little puppy but dont lick the kitty." I said with a purr. He barked at me with a smile. "We better get going. Come on Pluto." I said as I started to walk. But Pluto went to Sebastian and rubbed up against his leg.

"That's not good. Come one Pluto." I said but he wouldn't move. "Pluto go with Nyla." Sebastian said but he still wont move. We looked at each other. "I think I got a idea but your not going to like it." I said as it hit me. Sebastian looked at me. "What is it?" He asked me. "Make sure every one is on the other side of the house." I said and Sebastian looked at me then made sure every one was on the other side of the house. While he did that I took off my clothes and put then in my bag of mine.

When Sebastian and Pluto came back both of them looked at me as I went in a circle purring. Its been a years since I was naked and on my hands and feet like a animal. Pluto had his tounge out and if he was in his demon hound form his tail would be wagging. Sebastian looked shocked and pissed off. "Come on Pluto if you want this kitty you have to come and get it." I said as I wiggled my ass at them.

Pluto barked as he came at me like a dog in heat. I took off running out of the house and into the woods. Pluto is hot on my ass as I pushed my self to go faster. He barked at me as we ran threw the trees. I smiled as I ran. I really miss this being naked and running around the woods.

As the day went on the sun started to go down and we ran 13 miles so I stared to slow down. Then Pluto jumped me and then moved behind me. "Now I got your all to my self Nyla." Pluto said into my ear before he slid his hard cock into me. I moaned softly as I dug my nails into the earth.

"So you are smarter then you play on." I moaned as he licked my neck. "Yep I liked you when we first meant. But seeing you with Sebastian made me want to see how you feel. So far I like it." Pluto moaned as he fucked me demon hound style. I moaned louder as his hard cock rammed into my pussy. Pluto doesn't come close to Sebastian. As long as he is far from the house and not making any demon noises.

Pluto went harder and he howled a few time when he climaxed. When Pluto tired out he laid down next to me. He looked so tired and happy. I kissed his lips before making camp. I got wood for a fire and made a shelter. Then I laid back next to Pluto. His collar is giving off of bad vibe.

So I took it off and burned it. He looked at me when I did that and pulled out a new one. This one is made out of pure black leaver with silver spikes. "What is this for?" Pluto asked as he pulled me closer to him. "This one wont make you so things you don't want to." I said as I snuggled closer to Pluto.

I closed my eyes and felt the heat from Pluto and the fire. "So your a cat demon?" Pluto asked me. "No Pluto I just shift into a a cat." I said in a tired voice. "Good. Cause then I have to be mean to you. But I rather fuck you instead." Pluto said as nuzzled me and rubed his cock against my ass.

Taking one for the team isn't so bad. I get to be naked in the wild with a demon a little like me. We might not come back till late tomorrow.

 _ **Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


	4. Maybe the Flue

_**Chapter 4: Maybe The Flue**_

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

The sun was down for a few hours and Pluto's stomach growl. I looked back at him and he licked my shoulder. "You hungry big guy?" Pluto smiled before he kissed my lips. "Yes." I stood up and Pluto looked up at me. "What are you going to do?" He asked me. "Going to go get us some food." I purred to him. Pluto's eyes was on my kitty. "Ok need help Nyla?" His voice is low and it sounded like he just wants to fuck some more. "No I can get us a huge buck or boar." I said before I took off.

Pluto growled a little when I ran into the forest. I giggled a little when I heard that. I found a buck heading back from the river. So I snapped it neck. I gutted the buck before I took him back. Pluto drooled when he saw the buck. I skined it and put it by the fire to dry out. Then I started to put the meat over the fire. I took off the horns cause I could use these for something. "Can I have one of those?" I looked over at the cute dog demon. Pluto's eyes is looking at the horns.

I smiled and gave him one of the horns. As I cut more of the meat I watched Pluto chew on the horn. I smiled as I took some of the meat off the fire. I gave him a stick with the most meat on it. Then took one for my self. Pluto moved closer to me as he ate more. Some of the juice and blood dripped down my chest. Pluto tackled me and started to lick the juice and blood. I moaned as he sucked on my breasts. I moaned as his hands pulled my hips closer to his body.

Before his cock rubed up against my pussy. I growled as he teased me. Pluto's tongue licked my breasts then up to my neck. Then he rammed his cock into my pussy. I screamed out as he went at demon speed into and out of me. His hands locked into my own hands, Pluto slowly move them up above my head. "Roll over." Pluto moaned into my ear. Without pulling out I rolled over and Pluto went harder into me. I really love how this feels. This position is one of my favorite's. I guess I like it more cause of my animal/demon side. Pluto is a beast in sex.

Being a animal demon the sex is wild and ruff. When I was going threw my animal demon training. I was just like Pluto in those days. Pluto licked and nipped my back. The nipps and licks felt great and it is turning me on even more. "Your so wet Nyla it feel great." I smiled as he went harder into me. I couldn't say anything cause I was moaning to much.

The sun came up and hit me in the face. I growled as I rolled over and put my face into Pluto's chest. He pulled me closer with a growl as while. I licked his chest before I nuzzled into him. That night was good not as great as the night with Sebastian. I felt Pluto's cock move and start to get hard. I then pressed up my body against his and Pluto moaned in his sleep. I smiled as I started to wake up more. Pluto's cock is starting to get more hard. So I wiggled my hips more and Pluto grunt as he rolled over on top of me.

He looked like he is still asleep and I giggled at him. Pluto growled at me before he nipped my neck making me moan. Then he slid his cock into me and started fuck me. But this time he wasn't going at me like a wild beast but a man. This is different from the other times I had sex. Pluto went slow but hard. As he kept going he woke up more and thats when he started to become a animal once more. After we both climax we finished off the rest of the buck.

Then we went for a swim. The cool water felt nice after sweating durning sex. Besides that sleeping in the dirt. I needed to wash off all sweat, dirt and sex off my skin. It was late when we got up had sex and then jump in the river. When we got out I dried off and put on some clothes. "You look better with out the clothes." I laughed at Pluto but he just looked at me as he took my hand.

"I don't like them. But I have to wear them cause I have to." Pluto looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "That's not fair at all. If you want to be naked then you should be able to." Pluto growled. I giggled at him. "I don't mind wearing clothes cause some of them can be really fun to." I said with a smile thinking about the outfit I wore while I clean. He looked at me funny. "I don't get it." he said to me as we walked back to the house.

"Its ok Pluto if you don't get it. You might get it later on." I said as I patted his head. He smiled as licked my hand. I smiled as we made our way back to the house. We didn't need to talk but Pluto changed into his demon form. He ran around as we got closer to the house. As we came out of the forest. Sebastian was out side waiting for us and he didn't look happy at all.

"I think you might want to stay away from Sebastian for a while." I said to Pluto but he just licked me before he left me. I shook my head at him before I walked up to Sebastian. "Why do you smell like the dog?" he said and in his voice I could hear something in it. "I was cold and Pluto kept me warm." I said but he wasn't believing me. Then he took my hand and pulled me behind him. I could smell rage coming off him how. We got closer to his room. I smiled a little cause he is pissed that me and Pluto fucked. "I don't know why you are smiling for." he said with out looking at me.

"Cause your pissed off." I said and he looked at me with his demon eyes. "Your going to pay for that." he smile with a evil smile on his lips. "I hope so." I said as Sebastian threw me on to his bed as he locked the door. I giggled at him as he turned around and started to take off his clothes.

 _ **Four mouth's later**_

Its been four mouths since I been here. Sebastian has been fucking me every day since me and Pluto fucked. I like it but today I'm not feeling to good. As I went on with my daily chores my stomach felt like its in knotes. "You ok Nyla" Finny asked me. "I-" I started but I ran to the nearest bathroom. I could feel it coming up now. I barely made it before I vomited. I could hear someone walk into the bathroom. "You ok Nyla?" came Sebastian's voice from behind me.

When I was finished I spit the last of it out of my mouth. "I think so." I said as I stood up on my shaking legs. I haven't gotten sick in a few years. So my body isn't use to it. "Here brush your teeth then go lay down. I will take care of your chores." Sebastian said to me. "I'm fine I can finish." I said but he wont let me and there is not need to fight with him cause he will make me go and rest ether way.

So when I was done brushing my teeth I went to my room. I got out of my clothes and layed down. I didn't know how tired I was till my head hit my pillow and I fell asleep. I don't remember what I was dreaming about. I felt someone shacking me softly and telling me to get up. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian in front of me. "What do you want?" I said with a growl as I rolled over. "You been sleeping for six hours you really need to get some water and a little food in you." he said to me.

I slowly sat up and he handed me a glass of water. I could smell the meat he cooked and it was making me sick. I dropped the glass and ran to the bathroom. I felt him running behind me as I made to the bathroom to vomit. Sebastian held my hair back till I was done. "I don't know how you can keep vomiting when you have nothing in your stomach Nyla." he said with worry in his voice. "I will eat just no meat." I said as I got up to brush my teeth again.

Sebastian helped me back to my room. Once in bed he gave me my glass and went to cook me something else.

 _ **3rd pov**_

Sebastian didn't know what was wrong with Nyla. He didn't know what to do with her. Ciel came to see what was going on. He found Sebastian in the kitchen cooking. "What is going Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler. Sebastian turned around to look at his master. "Young master. I'm making Nyla some potato soup. She is not feeling will right now." he said to Ciel who had a worry look on his face. "Do you know what is wrong with her?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Sadly I do not know master." Sebastian said.

Ciel started to think while Sebastian went on cooking. "Madam Red is coming tomorrow for a vist. We can ask her if she can take a look at Nyla." Ciel said to Sebastian. "Thank you master. I'm a little worried about her." Sebastian said as he looked at Ciel. Ciel has never seen Sebastian look like this before. He has never see the look of worry in his eyes. "Nyla is part of the family. We have to make sure she is going to be fine." Ciel said trying to keep his own worry out of his voice.

Ciel like's having Nyla around the house. She brings more light in and he feels at piece. Something he hasn't felt in a very long time. Not since his parents was still alive. It feel's like he has been around Nyla before. "When you are done with Nyla I will take my dinner in my study." Ciel said before he left and went back to his study. Sebastian got a bowl for the soup then placed it on the tray. While it started to cool off a little, Sebastian got some freash bread and cut a few slices.

When Sebastian got back to Nyla's room she was laying down with her eyes closed. The door closed and Nyla opened her eyes. Sebastian walked over to Nyla as she sat up. Slowly he placed the tray on her lap. "Be very careful Nyla, the soup is very hot." Sebastian said to her. "Thank you Sebastian." Nyla said and her voice didn't sound like hers. It is all ruff and scratchy. Sebastian didn't like it at all.

Nyla took a piece of the bread and dunked it into the soup. Then very slowly she brought it up to her lips and blew on it. When it was cooled she took a small bite. Sebastian watched her slowly chew then swallowed it. Nyla didn't have that feeling to vomit so she took another bite. Sebastian relaxed a little when she took another bite. He watched her eat. When she was done he put the tray on his seat and sat on the bed. "You look better Nyla." Sebastian said before he kissed her lips.

Nyla smiled into their kiss and Sebastian pulled her closer to him. Before he could do anything else Nyla pulled away making the butler growl softly at her. "If I am sick then I don't want to get you sick as will." she said with a smile. Sebastian growled at her. "I don't get sick." he said before he pounced on her.

The next day Sebastian got out of Nyla's bed and put on his clothes. He let Nyla sleep so she can rest up. The hours went by and Madam Red came. Ciel asked Madam Red if she could take a look at Nyla. Madam Red looked at him with worry. She meet Nyla a few times and liked Nyla. "Yes I will give her a check up and see if there is something wrong with her." Madam Red said.

Sebastian showed Madam Red to Nyla's room. Nyla is up and Sebastian left them be. Madam Red started to look her over. This went on for a hour or so. "Would it be ok if I took some blood to run test Nyla?" Madam Red asked Nyla. "Yes you can." she said with a smile that made Madam Red smile back at her. Then she took some of Nyla's blood and left her. Ciel was waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"Did you find something wrong with Nyla?" he asked his aunt. "I'm not really sure Ciel. I took some blood to run some test's. I will come back when I have something." she said before she kissed the top of his head and left. Ciel watched as Sebastian went into Nyla's room. He can tell that Sebastian is taken with Nyla. That is one of the reasons he hired her. Nyla does some of the best house work he has seen.

She gets the Undertaker to talk faster then they can. Nyla is a good person to have around. Ciel likes to play game with her and she is good with paper work. With both of them working on it they get done faster. Ciel hope's that there is nothing wrong with Nyla. Cause if there is then Sebastian out be very upset and the house will fall back into is dark hole.


	5. The Test's Outcome

Chapter 5: The Test's Outcome

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

The next day Sebastian went to see how Nyla is doing. When he walked into her room she was still asleep. He smiled to him self before he left Nyla's room. Sebastian started on his chores. Ciel found Sebastian doing his chores. "How is Nyla doing?" he asked him. Sebastian looked down at his young master. "When I checked on her she was still sleeping." Sebastian said to him. Ciel nodded and he turned around to go back to his study.

Ciel don't know if sleeping is good for her or not. He hoped that Madam Red will call him soon telling him what is wrong with Nyla. As the day went on Ciel couldn't keep his mind on his work. Every few minute's he would look at the phone hoping it would ring and it would be Madam Red. A few times when it did ring he picked it up fast but got disappointed that it wasn't his aunt.

Sebastian went to check on Nyla for the tenth time and found her awake when he walked into her room. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. Nyla gave him a weak smile. "I little better." she said in a aweful voice. Sebastian felt bad for his girl, cause her beautiful sounds like she has been screaming for days. "That is good to hear Nyla. Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked her softly. Nyla looked up at him. "I'm a little hungry." she said softly back to him. Like him she did not like how her voice sounded. "I will make you some soup." he said before he kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Nyla leaned back as she closed her eyes. She wishes she knew what is going on with her. Nyla has never felt like this before so this is something new to her. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a glass of water on her bed side table. Nyla slowly reached out towards it. Then picking it up and bring it back to her lips, she took small sips of the cool water.

The water felt good going down. Soon she was drinking it like she hasn't had water in days. When it was empty she placed it back on the table and picked up the book that Ciel left for her to read. Its a very good book and Nyla is happy that her master let her read it. Nyla did feel a little lonely and she misses Micky. She hasn't seen him in a very long time and wonder what he is doing.

Sebastian was in the kitchen finishing up Nyla's soup and he put some of her soul spice in it. He is so worried about her that he cant really think straight. Once everything was on the tray he took it to Nyla in her room.

The day ended with no word from Madam Red. Sebastian slept with Nyla so if she needed something he can be there for her. Nyla liked that Sebastian is in her bed with her. His body heat feels nice and his scent make's her feel better. Nyla nuzzled into Sebastian's chest as she started to fall a sleep.

The sun came up and Sebastian got up with out waking Nyla up. A hour after he left Nyla got up and got out of bed. She felt a little sick but she is so tired of being in her dark room. Putting on some clothes she picked up her book and went out side to sit in the sun. When the sun hit her she felt better. Sitting in the soft green grass she layed the book on her lap and started to read again. Pluto saw her and he new she hasn't been feeling good.

He is in his demon form so he went over to her and layed next to her. "Hello Pluto." Nyla said as she patted his snout. He nuzzled her before he fell asleep. Nyla leaned back in to his warm fur.

Sebastian went back to her room to see if Nyla was up. But when he found her room empty he started to freak out. Going all over the house he couldn't find her. Sebastian knocked on his master's door. "Come in." Ciel said from with in. "Sorry to bother you young master but is Nyla in here with you?" Sebastian asked him. Ciel's eye got wide. "No she is not. You don't know where she is?" Ciel said starting to get a little worried. "No I don't master. I went to look in on her and she isn't in her room." Sebastian said to him.

Ciel got up from his chair to help him look. Every one was looking for her but they never looked out side. After a few hours Ciel happened to look out side a window and saw Nyla laying in the grass. "I found her!" Ciel yelled as he ran to the door. Sebastian was right at his heels.

When the got to her they didn't know what happen. "Is she ok?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he bent down to get a better look at her. "Yes she just fell asleep." Sebastian said with a small smile. He is glad nothing is wrong with her. Then Nyla sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Whats going on?" she asked them. "We couldn't find you Nyla. Had us worried out of our minds." Ciel said with a small smile on his lips.

Nyla blushed a little at her master. "I'm so sorry young master. I didn't mean to worry you. I was tired of being in my room and wanted to come outside. The sun felt really good. I guess I fell asleep." she said softly to them. Sebastian loves how pink her cheeks get's when she blushes like that.

"Its ok Nyla as long as you are safe." Ciel said before he held out his hand towards her. Nyla picked her book up before she took his hand. Once back on her feet they headed in side. "I really like some rice and curry." Nyla said and both of them looked at her. "Really?" Sebastian said to his love. "Yes Sebastian." she said with a huge smile on her face. Sebastian blushed when she looked up at him like that.

"I make you what ever you want." he said to her. Ciel smiled at the two of them. "I will take some as will." Ciel said cause that did sound good. "Nyla do you feel like playing a game?" Ciel asked her. Nyla looked at him with a even bigger smile. "I would love to my lord." she said making him blush as while.

"Sebastian we will take our diner in the game room." he said to Sebastian. "As you wish master." Sebastian said back to Ciel. Once back in side Sebastian headed for the kitchen and the other two went to the game room.

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

Its been four day's and still no word from Madam Red. I was feeling better so I started to get back to work. It was late in the day when Madam Red came threw the front door scaring the hell out of me cause I was just walking by them. "Nyla! ! !" Madam Red said before she gave me a huge. She has never hugged me before.

"Hello Madam Red." I said as I hugged her back. "I'm glade I ran into you first. Lets find a room and fast." she said before she dragged me with her. She found a empty room and locked the door. Madam Red is smiling from ear to ear. "Is my test's came back?" I asked her and she nodded. "By the look on your face I'm guessing I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face. "You are more then fine!" she squealed a little. Now I'm starting to get scared.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" I asked her softly. "Your pregnant!" Madam Red squealed again. It took a while before my brain understood what the hell she just said. "No way. You got to be joking." was the only thing that came out of my mouth. She looked a little sad when I said that. "I'm not joking Nyla. You are four months pregnant." she said and I couldn't believe it.

The only way I could be pregnant is that I just found my sould mate. I know for sure it is not Micky. The only other two I fucked was Pluto and Sebastian. Since she said I was four months pregnant. It could be ether one of them. "By the look on your face you don't want the baby." she said and there was something in her voice.

I looked at her and I can see the sadness and rage in her eyes. She wanted a baby I can tell. "Sorry that just took me by surprise Madam Red. I do want the baby. Its just I never thought I could get pregnant. You don't know how long I've wanted to start a family." I said and she smiled at me. "That is so good to hear. You don't know how many girls come to be saying that they don't have time for a child. How lucky they are that they can still have baby's." she said and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"They don't deserve to be a mother. When my baby is born you would like to babysit while I work?" I asked and Madam Red's eyes got huge and filled with tears. "I would love to. How are you going to tell Ciel and Sebastian?" she asked me when she pulled away. I looked at him. "I don't know. I want to tell Ciel cause he is my master, but I don't know if I want to tell Sebastain just yet." I said softly and she looked confussed.

"Why not? Isn't Sebastian the father?" Madam Red asked me. "I'm not to sure if he is or not. You said I'm four months pregnant and I had sex with Sebastian and one other. So I want to wait till the baby is born. But that would be very hard to hid from Sebastian. Nine months to hid it." I said to her. "I see just tell him and when the baby is born. You will know for sure. Keeping it from him will hurt him." Madam Red said and she is right. "Your right will you help me tell them and can you be my doctor?" I asked her. "I would love to help you out and to be your doctor." she said and I wanted to give her something for helping me.

I do have the power to give her want she wants the most.


	6. Telling

Chapter 6: Telling

 _ **Nyla's pov**_

Madam Red followed me to the young masters study. I knocked on the door. "Come in." came my masters voice. I opened the door and let Madam Red walked in first. "Madam Red!" Ciel yelled a little when he saw his aunt. "Ciel sorry it took so long but tests take a while." she said with a huge smile. "What is wrong with Nyla?" Ciel said and Sebastian looked at us with worry. Ciel's eye had worry in it as while.

Madam Red looked at me and I felt my face go very red. "Umm. . .I'm. . .I'm. . ." I started to say cause I really don't know how to tell them. "What is it?" Sebastian said with a lot of worry in his voice. I licked my lips. "I'm pregnant." I said and it took them a while to understand what I said. "Your p-p-pregnant?!" Ciel said with shock and he smiled at me. "Yes." I said and Sebastian came over to me and put his arms around me.

"I told you I would break your curse." he whispered to me. I couldn't make my self speak. He pulled back and looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Why don't you two go on a walk and have a little talk." Madam Red said to us with a smile. I nodded and Sebastian took my hand. Then he walked me out of the room and we headed outside. Sebastian sat me under a nice tree.

I sat and he sat next to me. "What is wrong Nyla?" he said to me and I couldn't look at me. "I'm four months pregnant." I said and he put his hand on my knee. I looked at him and he didn't understand. "Four months ago I had sex with you and Pluto." I said and now I saw his eyes turned to understanding. "I might not be the father." he said softly. "Yes." I said softly to him.

Sebastian put his hand on my stomach and sniffed me. "You might have had sex with Pluto but I believe the child is mine." Sebastian said to me. I managed to smile. "But what if your not?" I said and Sebastian pulled me on to his lap. "Even so I will want you as mine. I will raise the child as my own." Sebastian said and I looked at him. He might be a demon but he is more of a man then most human males.

I kissed Sebastian hard and he kissed me back just as hard. His hand slide up my back and up in my white and black hair. I pulled back and nibbled on his ear a little. "Mmm Nyla lets get you back to your room." Sebastian said before he picked me up and took off back to my room. Sebastian locked my door before he jumped me.

I woke up naked with Sebastian's arms around me. I rolled over and watched Sebastian sleep. I met a lot of demons in my day and Sebastian is one that looks to pieceful you think he was human. As I looked at his face he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Monring Nyla." he said before he kissed me. I kissed him back as he pulled me closer to his own naked body.

I pressed my body up against his own. Sebastian rolled me back over on my back and got between my legs. "I love you Nyla." Sebastian said to me when he pulled back and look at me. "I love you too Sebastian." I said as I felt his cock rub up against my pussy. Before we could get some fun going someone knocked on the door.

"Sebastian we need you." came Mey-Rin's voice. He growled softly before he spoke. "Ok Mey-Rin I be right here." he said. "Oh thank you Sebastian. We need you in the kitchen." she said before she left. "We can have a quicky." I said and he smirked before he went demon speed. I moaned with pleasure as he fucked me hard. It wasn't long before we both came.

I watched as he got dressed and leave. I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I wonder if the baby is going to be a girl or boy. What are we going to name the baby when its born. Sebastian is a great demon and he will be a good father to my young. Like Sebastian I have a deep feeling that the baby is his. I rolled back on to my back and put my hands over my stomach. I smiled as my mind went to the curse my brother put on me. Sebastian kept his word and broke it. I can have a family now.

I can be happy with my mate and children. When the child is born my full power will be returned. I sat up and then got out of bed and put my clothes on. Leaving my room I went to the kitchen to get me something to eat. Sebastian is in there cooked up a huge feast. He turned around to look at me. "You didn't have to get out of bed Nyla. I could have gotten you anything you wanted. "I know love, but I wanted to get something to eat and ask you something." I said.

Sebastian sat me down and got me something to eat. "What do you want to ask me?" he asked me. I looked down at the food before I spoke. "Would it be ok to go and see Mickey?" I asked and he growled at me. "Why?" he said to me. "I want to tell him about us having a child. Beside I miss my best friend. He was my first friend when I left home. He is my family in a way. Please Sebastian?" I said to him.

He looked at me with soft eyes. "Ok I take you let me finish this and we can go." he said and I got up and kissed him. "Thank you love." I said before I went back to my seat and finished my food. I watched as he went about the kitchen cooking. It didn't take him long to finish and then went to give the master his food. I washed my dishes before Sebastian came back.

"Love you don't have to do that." Sebastian said to me. "Its ok its not a lot." I said before he walked over to me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "You ready to go Nyla?" he said and I nodded my head. Then he picked me up and took off. I nuzzled into his chest. "How long do are you going to stay?" Sebastian said to me. "I don't know I haven't seen him in a long time. So maybe for a few hours." I said and he smiled. "Ok I will drop you off then come back before sun down." he said and I nodded.

It didn't take him long to get to Mickey's. Sebastian kissed me soft before he left. I walked threw the door and Mickey turned and looked at me. "Nyla I happy to see you." he said as he gave me hug. "Sorry it took me so long to come back." I said as I sat on the coffin. "You look like you have something to tell me sweet." he said to me. "I do." I said softly.

How am I going to tell my best friend and fuck buddy that I'm pregnant and we have to be just friends now. "Whats wrong Nyla?" he said with worry now. "Sorry its still a little hard to say. I just found out about this yesterday." I said and he put his hand on my knee. "Ok take your time Nyla." he said to me. "Remember my curse?" I said and he looked at me. "Yes I do." I took a deep breath. "Its broken." I said and I saw his eyes grew wide. "Really now? That is wonderful but who is the father now?" he said and my face turned blood red. "I think its Sebastian." I said softly.

"I thought so. I'm happy for you Nyla that you found your soulmate." he said before he gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Thank's Mickey. We still be hanging out right?" I said to him. He pulled back and smiled that crazy smile of his. "Yes we can still hang out Nyla. How far are you?" he said. "Four months." I said and he laughed. "That is great you will be having a lot of fun these next few months." he said and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him, but he just laughed at me as he went to go make us some tea.


End file.
